


Pun About Sliding Down A Firehouse Pole TBD

by Skywalker



Category: Promare, プロメア | Promare
Genre: M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalker/pseuds/Skywalker
Summary: If I post some of the first English smut on AO3 I can make "dominant Lio" popular in English fandom, right?  That's how this works?





	Pun About Sliding Down A Firehouse Pole TBD

There’s always an initial moment of discomfort taking Galo’s cock, reshaping himself around something _other_ like shaping fire around the Deus Ex; Lio’s eyes close and his lips thin as he presses lower. When he looks around again, yes, there’s that equally inevitable initial moment where the moron looks mortified that he’s hurting Lio even as his big hands clasp involuntarily tight into the curve of Lio’s ass; Galo opens his stupid mouth and says some stupid thing about Lio taking it slower and Lio doesn’t have to –

But there’s a voice that wants to flare hotter, to consume. It’s a human need now, not Promare’s, but straddling Galo there’s a definite, delicious congruity. 

Lio wraps one arm around Galo’s shoulders, shutting him up and locking him in close. He runs his free hand up Galo’s chest, past the blaze of his heart and the pulse in his throat. He lets a finger drift under Galo’s chin, to his lips; he crooks his finger, just a fraction, and Galo leans forward like a moth to flame. 

Lio rests his forehead against Galo’s. “I’m burning up, idiot. Don’t you have a job to do?”

The shadow over Galo’s expression clears into a grin, and his hands shift up to Lio’s hips. “If you put it like that....”


End file.
